gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Jeor Mormont
Jeor Mormont war ein Hauptcharakter in der zweiten und dritten Staffel von Game of Thrones. In der ersten Staffel war er ein wiederkehrender Charakter, der das erste Mal in der Episode "Lord Schnee" auftrat. Er wurde von James Cosmo verkörpert. Jeor Mormont war Lord Kommandant der Nachtwache und führte den Großen Ausmarsch an, um die Aktivitäten von Wildlingen und Weiße Wanderer jenseits der Mauer zu untersuchen. Auf dem Rückweg wurde er von einem seiner eigenen Männer bei der Meuterei auf Crasters Bergfried getötet. In der Serie Früheres Leben Jeor Mormont, auch der Alte Bär genannt, war einst Lord der Bäreninsel und Oberhaupt des Hauses Mormont bis er zu Gunsten seines Sohnes, Ser Jorah Mormont, abdankte und sich der Nachtwache anschloss. Er stieg rasch in ihren Reihen auf und wurde schließlich ihr Lord Kommandant. Sein Sohn Jorah entehrte sich selbst, indem er Sklaven verkaufte und floh in die Freien Städte, woraufhin Jeors Schwester Maegen Mormont das Oberhaupt der Familie wurde. Staffel 1 Jeor Mormont überwachte die Ausbildung der neuen Rekruten und sprach dabei mit Tyrion Lennister über ihre mangelnden Ressourcen. Später forderten er und Maester Aemon von Tyrion, dass er ihre Bitte um Hilfe dem König und der Königin vortragen sollte. Jeor leitete die Zeremonie, durch welche die neuen Rekruten in die Reihe der Nachtwache aufgenommen wurden und erinnerte sie dabei an die Ehre ihrer Bruderschaft. Jon Schnee, ein Bastardsohn von Lord Eddard Stark, wurde zu Jeors persönlichen Kämmerer ernannt. Jon glaubte, dass es eine Beleidigung für eine überragende Kampffähigkeiten sei, aber Samwell Tarly legte ihm nahe, dass der Lord Kommandant diese Entscheidung traf, um ihn als Nachfolger vorzubereiten. Jeor war anwesend, als die Körper von Othor and Jafer Blume, die jenseits der Mauer auf Patrouille gewesen waren, zurück zur Mauer gebracht wurden. Sam bemerkte, dass die Leichen nicht verrottet waren, was Joer antworten ließ, dass Sam zwar ein Feigling , aber kein Dummkopf sei. Später erhielt Jeor durch Raben die Botschaft, dass Eddard zum Verräter erklärt und festgenommen wurde. Jeor informierte Jon und erinnerte ihn an seine Pflicht gegenüber der Nachtwache, bevor er auf den sicheren Verbleib von Jons Halbschwestern verwies. Später wollte Jon den überheblichen Ser Allisar Thorn töten, der seine Familie als Verräter verspottet hatte. Jeor war Zeuge dieses Vorfalls und erteilte Jon Arrest. In dieser Nacht betrat Jeor seine Gemächer und fand dort Jon im Kampf gegen den Wiedergänger von Othor vor. Jon erstach den Wiedergänger, doch dieser zog das Schwert einfach wieder aus seinem Bauch. Jon warf mit Jeors Laterne nach dem Untoten und setzte ihn damit in Flammen. Als Dank für seine Rettung, wurde Jon von Mormomt Langklaue überreicht, das valyrische Ahnenschwert des Hauses Mormont. Jeor hatte es zuvor seinem Erben, Ser Jorah Mormont, gegeben, der es jedoch aufgrund seiner Entehrung und Flucht aus Westeros zurückließ. Jon versuchte von der Nachtwache zu desertieren und sich der Armee seines Halbbruders Robb anzuschließen, als er von Eddards Hinrichtung erfuhr. Allerdings wurde er von seinen Freunden zur Umkehr bewegt. Jeor war sich Jons Flucht bewusst, doch bestrafte er ihn nicht dafür, da es wichtiger war, dass er zurückkam. Jeor erklärte Jon, dass die wahre Bedrohung der Sieben Königslande nicht der drohende Bürgerkrieg sei, sondern die Gefahren und Schrecken, die jenseits der Mauer lauerten. Er bat um Jons Unterstützung, bei dem geplanten Vorhaben, Benjen Stark jenseits der Mauer auszumachen und die Bedrohung auszumerzen. Jon schloss sich dem Großen Ausmarsch an, als Jeor Mormont mit seinen Männern die Schwarze Festung verließ. Staffel 2 Im hohen Norden durchquerte die Expedition der Nachtwache den Verfluchten Wald, nachdem sie sechs verlassene Wildlings-Dörfer vorgefunden hatten und bereits monatelang unterwegs waren. Sie erreichten Crasters Bergfried, das Heim des Wildlings Craster, einem zwielichtigen Verbündeten, der seine Töchter ehelichte und keine Söhne besaß. Jeor befragte Craster und erfuhr, dass dieser den vermissten Ersten Grenzer Benjen Stark seit Jahren nicht gesehen hatte. Craster erzählte ihm, dass die Wildlinge unter Manke Rayder, ihrem König-jenseits-der-Mauer, gesammelt werden. Jon provozierte Craster und Jeor machte ihm eindringlich klar, dass er zuerst lernen muss zu folgen, ehe er führen kann. Die Nachtwache war gezwungen den Bergfried zu verlassen, als Craster von Jon verfolgt wurde und dieser mit ansah, wie Craster einen seiner Söhne den Weißen Wanderern opferte. Craster entdeckte Jon und schlug ihn nieder. Gegenüber Jon offenbarte Jeor, dass er von Craster Opfer an die Götter der Wildlinge wusste, aber nicht eingriff, weil er ein wertvoller Verbündeter war. Das nächste Lager schlug die Nachtwache an der Faust der ersten Menschen auf, wo sie Qhorin Halbhand und seine Männer vom Schattenturm erwarteten. Qhorin berichtete bei seiner Ankunft von den Erfahrungen, die er auf dem Skirling Pass gemacht hatte. Aufgrund von Mankes Vergangenheit als einer der Brüder, warnte Qhorin davor, dass die Wildlinge jetzt besser organisiert seien. Er schlug vor, in gleicherweise darauf zu reagieren und die Taktik der Wildlinge anzuwenden, um in kleinen Gruppen den Feind auszukundschaften. Jon wollte ein Teil dieser Mission sein und Jeor akzeptierte seinen Wunsch, nach Zuspruch durch Qhorin und dem Versprechen von Samwell Tarly, der Jons Aufgaben als Kämmerer übernahm. Staffel 3 Als Wiedergänger und Weiße Wanderer die Faust der Ersten Menschen erreichten, sieht sich die Nachtwache gezwungen, den Rückzug zur Mauer anzutreten, um die Garnison vor den bevorstehenden Angriff zu warnen. Während des Rückzuges wurde Samwell von Mormont vor einem Wiedergänger gerettet, der dem Lord Kommandanten gestand, keinen Raben mit einem Hilfegesuch entsandt zu haben, wodurch die Nachtwache auf sich allein gestellt war. Mormont war wütend auf Sam, weil dieser bei seiner einzigen Aufgabe versagt hatte. Mormont führte die heruntergekommenen Haufen der Nachtwache zu Crasters Bergfried. Craster verhöhnte die Überlebenden als sie sein Heim erreichten. Zunächst wollte er ihnen den Zutritt verweigern, bis er merkte, dass einige von ihnen die Waffen bereithielten. Aus Angst, sie könnten ihn mit Gewalt dazu zwingen, gab er schließlich nach. Als sich die Brüder der Nachtwache an seinem Herd wärmten, spottete Craster erneut über sie. Craster bestand darauf, dass sie ihm für seine Großzügigkeit und Hilfe dankbar sein sollten, weil er ein gottgefälliger Mann sei. Mormont hinterfragt diese Behauptung, doch Craster beharrte darauf, dass ihn die wahren Götter, die Weißen Wanderer, welche ganze Armee zur Mauer führten, für seine Treue verschonen würden. In der großen Halle prüfte Mormont eine Karte in seinem Tagebuch, während Craster die Männer der Nachtwache weiter beschimpfte. Mormont sagte, dass sie solange bleiben, bis die Verwundeten und Verletzten stark genug seien, um weiter zu reisen, doch Craster widersprach. Er schlug Mormont vor, denjenigen, die nicht reisen konnten, die Kehle durchzuschneiden und falls ihnen der Mut dazu fehlte, sollten sie die Verletzten hier lassen, damit es Craster erledigt. Mormont lehnte ab. Ein andere junger Mann der Nachtwache, Karl, tauchte auf und beschwerte sich, dass das Brot mit Sägespänen vermischt sei und dass Craster eine Speisekammer vor ihnen verborgen hält. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war Craster bereits durch den Wein angetrunken, den ihn Mormont bei ihrer ersten Begegnung geschenkt hatte. Rast schloss sich dem Protest an und Craster gestand, dass er Wintervorräte habe, die er benötigte, damit er und seine Frauen überleben. Er weigerte sich, sie herauszugeben und wurde von Rast als Bastard beschimpft, woraufhin Craster wütend seine Axt zog und damit Rast bedrohte. Er kündigte an, sie mit leeren Bäuchen in die Kälte zu schicken und die Hände desjenigen abzuhacken, der es wagen würde, ihn Bastard zu nennen. Nach einem Moment der angespannten Ruhe packte Mormont Rast am Kragen, um ihn nach draußen zu bringen. Karl hingegen, sah Craster direkt an und sagte, dass er ein Bastard sei, ein töchterfickender Wildlingsbastard. In blinder Wut stürzte sich der betrunkene Craster auf Karl, der ihn abwehrte und einen Dolch durch seinen Unterkiefer rammte. Der sterbende Craster fiel zu Boden und Karl ergriff eine Frau, die er bedrohte und von der er das Versteck der Lebensmittel erfahren wollte. Lord Kommandant Mormont erinnerte ihn daran, dass sie von allen Göttern verflucht waren, wenn sie einen Mann und dessen Familie töten, die sie aufgenommen hatten. Karl schrie, dass es keine Gesetze jenseits der Mauer gäbe. Mormont zog sein Schwert, wodurch Karl das Mädchen laufen ließ und mit seinem Dolch dem Lord Kommandanten gegenüberstand. Überraschend mischte sich Rast ein, der hinter Mormont stand und ihm ein Messer in den Rücken stieß. Mormont ließ sein Schwert fallen und für einen kurzen Moment waren die Anwesenden geschockt, ehe Grenn reagierte und Karl angriff. Daraufhin gingen die Brüder der Nachtwache aufeinander los. Die verzweifelten Überlebenden der Nachtwache, die meisten wie Rast verbannte Kriminelle, überwältigten die loyalen Befehlshaber und Brüder, die loyal zu Mormont standen. Die Kämpfe breiteten sich rasch aus, auch wenn viele die genaue Ursache nicht kannten, wurde der gesamte Bergfried von der Meuterei erfasst. In Zentrum rang Rast mit dem sterbenden Mormont, dem zwar ein Messer im Rücken steckte, der aber dafür beinahe doppelt so groß wie sein gegenüber und außer sich vor Wut war. Mormont packte Rast an der Kehle und hob ihn hoch, dass seine Füße nicht mehr den Boden berührten, ehe er ihn gegen eine nahegelegene Wand schleuderte. Danach würgte er Rast, wobei es Mormont beinahe gelang ihm die Luftröhre mit bloßen Händen zu zerquetschen, doch dann begann er Blut zu husten. Dadurch gelang es Rast nach einem Messer zu greifen und mehrfach auf dem am Boden liegenden und unbewaffneten Mormont einzustechen, bis dieser tot war. Auftritte Nebencharakter Hauptcharakter In den Büchern thumb|220px|"Das Lied von Eis und Feuer" Illustration von Jeor Mormont. In der Saga "Das Lied von Eis und Feuer" war Jeor Mormont, genannt der Alte Bär, der 997. Lord Kommandant der Nachtwache, der den Befehl von der Schwarzen Festung aus führte. Jeor war zuvor Oberhaupt des Hauses Mormont und Lord der Bäreninsel, bevor er zu Gunsten seines Sohnes, Ser Jorah Mormont, abdankte und sich der Nachtwache anschloss. Erscheinung und Persönlichkeit Trotz seines Alters blieb Jeor eine imposante Erscheinung und wurde von seinen Brüdern der Nachtwache besonders geschätzt. Er hat breite Schultern und einen strengen Blick. Er verlor die meisten seiner Haare und trägt einen zottigen, grauweißen Bart. Er gilt als starker und entschlossener Anführer, ein bemerkenswerter Befehlshaber im Kampf, der Widrigkeiten furchtlos gegenüber tritt. Jeor wird immer von seinem Haustier begleitet, einem Raben, der ständig nach Korn verlangt. Geschichte Als Lord der Bäreninsel, marschierte Jeor in Roberts Rebellion unter dem Banner von Lord Eddard Stark. In den nächsten paar Jahren dankte er zu Gunsten seines Sohnes, Ser Jorah Mormont, ab und schloss sich der Nachtwache an. Er stieg schnell in ihren Reihen auf und wurde 288 AC zum Lord Kommandanten gewählt. Jeor Mormont war beunruhigt durch den sinkenden Einfluss der Nachtwache und der wachsenden Bedrohung durch Wildlinge jenseits der Mauer. Dem Rat seines Ersten Grenzer Benjen Stark folgend, gab er die regelmäßigen Patrouillen seines Vorgängers Lord Qorgyl auf und verwendete ein zufälliges System, indem die Anzahl der Kontrollgänge und Tage der Abreise variierten, was es den Wildlingen erschweren sollte, das Kommen und Gehen der Nachtwache vorherzusehen. Manchmal wurde eine größere Garnison auf einer der verlassenen Burgen eingerichtet, die dort für zwei Wochen oder einem Mondzyklus blieb. Als Jeors Sohn Jorah in die Freien Städte floh, um Lord Eddard Stark Urteil für den Verkauf von Sklaven zu entgehen, ging Langklaue wieder an Jeor, das berühmte valyrische Stahlschwert seines Hauses, welches sein Sohn hinter sich gelassen hatte. Mit Jorahs Verbannung wurde Jeors Schwester Maegen Mormont neues Oberhaupt des Hauses Mormont. A Game of Thrones Lord Kommandant Mormont ernennt Jon Schnee zu seinem Kämmerer, um ihn auf das Kommando vorzubereiten. Als er Jon über den vermeintlichen Verrat seinen Vaters unterrichtet, beobachtet er ihn genau. Jeor entsendet den Ersten Grenzer Benjen Stark, um das Verschwinden des Grenzers Ser Weymar Rois und die Aktivitäten von Manke Rayder, dem König-jenseits-der-Mauer, zu untersuchen. Nach der Entdeckung von zwei Gefolgsleuten, die Benjen begleitet hatten, ordnete Lord Kommandant Mormont an, die Leichen für eine nähere Untersuchung zurück zur Schwarzen Festung zu bringen. In der Nacht erhoben sich die Körper, die eigentlich auferstandene Wiedergänger waren, und griffen die Nachtwache an, wobei sie einige Männer töteten, einschließlich Ser Jaremy Rykker. Nur das rechtzeitige Eingreifen von Jon und seinem Schattenwolf Geist, verhinderte die Ermordung Jeors durch Othors Wiedergänger. Für Rettung seines Lebens überreichte Jeor dem Bastard von Winterfell das valyrische Stahlschwert Langklaue, die Ahnenwaffe des Hauses Mormont. A Clash of Kings Nachdem er Jon darüber informierte, dass sein Halbbruder Robb Stark der König des Nordens sei, beobachtete ihn Jeor erneut, um zu sehen, ob sich Jon der Armee seines Bruders anschließen würde und Richtung Süden reitet. Durch vermisste Grenzer, wandelnde Tote, Berichte von verlassenen Wildlings-Dörfern, riesigen Bränden in der Nacht und Manke Rayder, der seine Truppen sammelte, entschied sich Jeor dafür, eine Großen Ausmarsch jenseits der Mauer zu wagen, um die Vorgänge dort zu erforschen und nach dem vermissten Benjen Stark zu suchen. Er nahm dreihundert Mann der Nachtwache mit sich und marschierte in den Norden. Bei Crasters Bergfried erfuhr Jeor, dass Manke seine Armee bei den Frostfängen sammelt, in Vorbereitung eines Angriffs auf die Mauer. Jeor führte die Expedition zur Faust der ersten Menschen, eine gute Defensivposition auf dem einzigen Weg, den Manke zur Mauer nehmen konnte und schickte drei Spähtrupps aus. A Storm of Swords In Erwartung der Rückkehr des letzten Spähtrupps wird die Nachtwache bei der Faust der ersten Menschen von Wiedergängern angegriffen. Dabei wird die Streitkraft der Nachtwache gebrochen und Mormont führt die Überlebenden auf einem düsteren Marsch zurück zu Crasters Bergfried. Auf Crasters Bergrfried, nachdem ihm Samwell Tarly davon berichtet, einen der Anderen mit einem Dolch aus Obsidian getötet zu haben, den er zuvor von Jon Schnee erhielt, diskutiert Jeor mit Sam über die Drachenglas-Dolche und die Notwendigkeit, damit die Nachtwache zu bewaffnen. Allerdings wird Jeor bereits kurz danach von Ollo Handab während der Meuterei auf Crasters Bergfried erschlagen. Als er im Sterben liegt, bittet er Sam seine Worte Jorah Mormont zu übermitteln, dass es sein letzter Wunsch sei, die Verbrechen seines Sohnes zu vergeben, wenn Jorah dafür nach Hause zurückkehrt und das Schwarz anlegt, was ihm von seinem Exil befreien würde. Siehe auch * im Wiki von Eis und Feuer. *Jeor Mormont im Wiki of Ice and Fire. Referenzen en:Jeor Mormont es:Jeor Mormont fr:Jeor Mormont it:Jeor Mormont pl:Jeor Mormont ru:Джиор Мормонт zh:杰奥·莫尔蒙 Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere der 1. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 2. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 3. Staffel Kategorie:Haus Mormont Kategorie:Nachtwache Kategorie:Status: Verstorben Kategorie:Lord Kommandant Kategorie:Charaktere (Cyanide Studio)